


Master of You

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Naked Male Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Use of the word 'Master', Voice Kink, a little bit form both of them, based on ramin karimloo and hadley fraser in the 25th anniversary concert, but also like sometimes you just want to write about him being happy so, can you believe i've used that tag twice for two different fandoms, consensual!, dont ask me how this fits where or if this is canon divergent because i dont know, dont get me wrong i love serious phantom stuff and i don't like babyfying erik, erik makes an attempt, is this too soft for them? maybe. but fuck it., this is pure, though mentions of Sub Erik and them switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: Silk covered hands tightened around his own. Those gloves had been a gift from Raoul. After feeling the quality of the fabric of Erik's own gloves he'd been so appalled at the quality he all but demanded that he'd buy Erik a new pair and immediately discovered that he liked buying things for Erik. He'd become too fond with the idea of spoiling him. But regardless, those hands tightened and he looked up at Erik to find his face equally as flushed as his own."Is that... too much? What do you think?" Raoul asked tentatively, suddenly feeling like the floating feeling was twisted in on itself and suffocating him.Erik sucked in a shuddering breath. "I think..." He seemed to remember himself, smoothing a hand down over his wig. "I think, dear boy, that you should go and stand in front of the mirror."
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Master of You

“Please, Master, I can’t, I,” Raoul forced his head upwards to look at Erik, all thoughts of embarrassment and shame gone from his mind. He didn’t care if Erik saw him like this, he didn’t care about anything at all other than the want, the need, for Erik to touch him. “Please, I need you, Master, Erik, I need you.”

At hearing those words Erik couldn’t keep the calm look he’d taken on for his role on his face any longer. Raoul could see the wetness overtake his eyes at the idea of someone wanting and needing him. And Raoul was rambling, babbling, unable to stop his mouth from asking over and over for Erik’s touch, for him to take over from his own fingers.

“Alright,” Erik seemed to be able to compose himself. “Since you begged so prettily, my sweet boy, you shall have what you need.”

Erik knelt down in front of Raoul, pulling at his arm to give Raoul permission to remove his fingers from himself.

“Can we…?” Raoul’s eyes flickered to the mirror beside them. It was something that had sprung to his mind once while he’d taken control and had Erik on his knees before him with his back pressed against the mirror. The feeling of being trapped being the mirror and Erik’s body had lit some fire in him and he’d imagined how it would be if he was facing the mirror with Erik’s body draped over him while he drank in how thoroughly debauched and flushed Raoul would look. Would Erik praise how he looked? Would he order him to keep his eyes on his reflection? Would he force Raoul to keep his hands pressed against the mirror, unable to touch himself?

Erik titled his head, confused for a few moments. “You don’t mean…? The mirror? I… Are you quite certain?” Insecurity flashed over his face and were Raoul in a better headspace he would hold Erik to him. But he was still floating in submissiveness.

He took Erik's hands in his lap, cradling them as he bent down and kissed them. “We don’t have to, and you wouldn’t have to look if you didn’t want to… I just thought… Well, how it would be if you had me trapped there, how you would look at my reflection, if you wanted to look at it at all, but… Would you be pleased with how I would look for you? Flushed and wanton against the mirror, unable to move as you pressed behind me, you fully clothed while I remained laid bare…”

Silk covered hands tightened around his own. Those gloves had been a gift from Raoul. After feeling the quality of the fabric of Erik's own gloves he'd been so appalled at the quality he all but demanded that he'd buy Erik a new pair and immediately discovered that he liked buying things for Erik. He'd become too fond with the idea of spoiling him. But regardless, those hands tightened and he looked up at Erik to find his face equally as flushed as his own.

"Is that... too much? What do you think?" Raoul asked tentatively, suddenly feeling like the floating feeling was twisted in on itself and suffocating him.

Erik sucked in a shuddering breath. "I think..." He seemed to remember himself, smoothing a hand down over his wig. "I think, dear boy, that you should go and stand in front of the mirror."

"Yes?" Raoul felt himself about to tremble. "You needn't agree if you don't-"

" _Raoul,_ " Erik all but growled out his name. The roles they were playing were seeping back in. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes, Master."

Raoul picked himself up off his knees and took the few steps towards the mirror. He met his eyes briefly in the reflection, but looked away with a sudden shyness. His body shivered as the cold air of Erik's lair ghosted over him and only wished his own ghost warm him up. Not that being warm would necessarily stop the shivering.

Footsteps echoed around the dark walls as Erik took his time approaching him. Raoul almost felt as though he were being inspected by those dark, all-seeing eyes. Eyes that bore such depths yet hid so much. But for all of Erik's pretenses and acts, he could not forever hide those plain moments of transparency when all that appeared in his eyes was a lonely, abused soul.

"I think this has been one of your finer ideas, pet. Not that there are many to choose from." Erik's voice flowed from behind his shoulder, the insults only stinging a hot flush on Raoul's cheeks. "Go ahead, put your hands on the mirror."

Raoul complied without having to think about it at all, raising his arms up and placing his palms against the cool surface. "And move your legs apart," Erik continued his orders by pressing the toe of his shoe against Raoul's bare ankle. And Raoul obeyed once more.

Erik hummed something low and dangerous and inciting as his fingers smoothed over Raoul's shoulders. They shook slightly at first, as they always did when Erik first touched him when they were intimate. He was always so embarrassed by it, the way they trembled at the idea of having physical contact with another being, physical contact that wasn't something sharp and painful but something soft and pleasurable. Raoul would always wait until he was ready and comfortable, never rushing, never forcing him, and certainly never being annoyed with him if he wasn't comfortable with being touched or held at times, or at other times wanted to hold onto Raoul for hours at a time.

The hands traced themselves down Raoul's back, thumbs dipping into his spine, until they stopped their decent and curved around his hips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master, please," Raoul tried not to squirm as he felt something hot press against his arse. He knew he'd done enough with his fingers to take it, but with the mood he was in the sting wouldn't bother him.

"Good boy," Erik murmured and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Raoul's hips and Raoul let out a quiet moan.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Raoul felt the head of Erik's cock press inside him. He gasped and shuffled his apart a little more. Erik went silent as he pressed in and Raoul suspected he was biting down on his lip to stop himself from making noise (though Raoul had told him often how he liked to hear him, it was taking time for Erik to not feel ashamed of his reactions). His forehead rested against the back of Raoul's neck as he slowly pushed all the way inside.

Heavy breathing filled the room as Raoul tried to let go of the tight feeling in his stomach and relax back against Erik. He wondered which of them they were really waiting for as Erik was as still as a statue. So he squeezed down around Erik's cock, finally drawing a moan out of him.

"Minx," Erik breathed in his ear, then drew his head back, drew his entire body back and Raoul braced his hands against the mirror.

Erik wasn't soft and gentle as they often were with each other. Raoul had made it very clear before they started this that he didn't want gentle tonight. And Erik had been frightened for a moment that Raoul thought he would or wanted to hurt him, but Raoul assured him that he wasn't asking for it because he thought it was in Erik's nature. He was asking for it because he wanted it, but only if Erik wanted it too.

"What do we say, Raoul?" Erik's voice patronized him as he thrust into him over and over.

"Thank you, Master."

It wasn't the first time Raoul had called him that. It actually Erik who had said the word first, though not in any sexual context. They'd been arguing and Erik had been shouting and getting jealous about Raoul spending too much time with other people (too much time according to Erik) and Raoul was trying to work on helping Erik let go of seeing people like toys he didn't want to share and Erik had been saying how Raoul was his and giving himself all sorts of titles and the word 'master' had come out.

Raoul hadn't said anything then. It was hardly the thing to do, vocalise how he'd just discovered a certain word caused him arousal while they were in the middle of an argument, and so Raoul had waited until the following week when things were much calmed and had carefully raised the idea to Erik.

Questioning and confused at first, as Erik was with all new intimate things, and then something dark and hungry had flickered in his eyes. Erik so often liked Raoul to be in control, partly because he didn't know what to do, partly because he was afraid of himself and of hurting Raoul, and partly because he just seemed to like it. But this would be more in control than either one of them had been with each other before and Erik seemed very into the idea. (Perhaps just how much he was into it should have worried Raoul given the argument they'd had about his objectification of people).

On a particularity harsh thrust, Raoul fell forwards onto the mirror. His cheek pressed against the silver lake, hot breath immediately fogging it over. Black and white moved in the corner of his vision and he pulled himself back a little so he could look at Erik's reflection.

He was still fully clothed, though far from unruffled. The stark contrast of all that black fabric against Raoul's naked and pale skin caused his cock to twitch and hips to buck. Erik's eyes were closed and Raoul took the opportunity to let his gaze wonder over Erik's flushed face, the sweat beading up on his forehead, and his teeth and tongue grazing over his lip.

All of a sudden Erik's hips stuttered as his eyes opened and he caught Raoul staring at him. He seemed thrown off for a moment, until his eyes flickered around and the confidence of the in famous Opera Ghost was back.

"What was it you said? Would I be pleased with how you would look for me? Sweet Raoul," Strong, skilled fingers tangled themselves in Raoul's blonde hair and gave a gentler tug than Raoul expected. "Look at yourself."

Unable to disobey, Raoul tore his eyes from Erik and placed them upon himself. The flush on his cheeks ran all the way down his neck and over his chest. There were red marks along his hips from Erik's hands. His mouth was hanging open and his hair was flopping out of place.

"Is this what you wanted? To look so thoroughly wanton? To be my good little whore," Erik's voice turned into a hiss and Raoul sobbed and ground his hips back against Erik. "You're so beautiful."

It drove Raoul mad how Erik could do that; make his voice so deep and smooth, then hissing and harsh, and then so soft and genuine that it made Raoul want to hold him.

And his voice and those words, both humiliating and praising him, did things to him as well. And he was suddenly very aware of his own cock, hot and heavy and untouched between his legs.

"Master," Raoul whined. "Please, please can I, ah, can I move my hand?"

"Why ever would you need to do that?"

"Because... because I want..." Raoul was never good with vocalising such vulgar words. "I want to touch..."

"You want to touch? Where?" Raoul prayed Erik wouldn't make him say it. "Here?" And he whimpered as one of Erik's hands ran just shy of his cock.

Raoul nodded frantically.

"No."

Raoul's eyes found Erik's in the mirror and pleaded with the smug look on his face. "Please, Master, please, I've... Haven't I been good? I can't... I can't finish without... Just one hand, Master, please."

"You won't touch yourself, pet, and I'll tell you why," Erik's eyes remained locked with his in the mirror as he brought his face against Raoul's, the white mask pressing cold against his cheek. "Only I'm allowed to touch what's mine."

He almost lost control of himself and came right then and there. But he couldn't. Not without Erik's permission.

"I'm sorry, Master," Raoul fluttered his eyelids, deliberately teasing as he knew how Erik liked his eyes. "Please can _you_ touch me?"

Erik's hand immediately grasped Raoul's cock and Raoul's back arched and his head tried to tear away from the mirror but Erik's other hand was still in his hair, holding it in place. "Of course, pet," His voice was far too soft compared to the iron grip his hands had. "You only needed to ask."

The hand left Raoul's hair so Erik could keep a grip on Raoul's hips and Raoul couldn't stop his face from sliding back against the mirror. It was cooling on his burning skin and he didn't think he had the strength to keep his head up even if Erik asked him too.

Within seconds he was pleading and begging. "I'm about too, oh _fuck_ , Master, _Erik_ , can I, may I...?"

"Yes," Erik growled and pushed his head into the crook of Raoul's neck, clearly at his limit as well.

That one word was all Raoul needed to give up any control over his body and spilled himself over Erik's gloved hand. He cried as his oversensitive body was pushed further into the mirror as Erik buried himself inside as Raoul felt Erik release inside him.

He didn't know how long they stayed stood like that, but soon enough Raoul was aware of the ache in his arms and how now the fabric of Erik's suit only sought to irritate his skin. He made a mental note to see if he could get his tailor to make Erik a suit... He'd have to take the measurements himself of course, there's no way Erik would actually go...

Erik stirred behind him and Raoul's thoughts were slowly being brought back to the present as he winced at the feeling of Erik's cock leaving him. He could feel the wetness sliding out of him and heard Erik groan before he was pressing a thumb against Raoul's hole, pushing his seed back inside.

"Erik..." Raoul gasped. "I can't..."

The thumb rested there for a moment. "Yes, of course."

Erik's hands left him and Raoul thought for a second he was going to fall as his knees seemed to not want to be connected to the rest of his body anymore, but there were strong arms hooking underneath them and he made whatever the less embarrassing version of the word 'squealed' was as Erik picked him up and carried him to his small bed.

Raoul had never thought of himself as a particularly large man, but still he'd never imagined he'd be picked up by anyone. Erik often hid his strength well. That strength from too much hard labour, not his own choice of work, Raoul imagined.

He shifted on the mattress so Erik could sit down and he watched as Erik undressed himself.

"I can have the gloves cleaned for you, if you'd like?" Raoul said without thinking, mind still half in a daze.

He didn't regret it though as he saw the flush creep back onto Erik's face. "If you wish to, I won't object to it."

Raoul was content to lay in silence as Erik slipped into his nightshirt. Gossamer thin fabric gliding over so many harsh scars that Erik tried to hide as he turned around. His hands came up to play along the edges of his wig, stopping when they hit his mask.

"You should take the mask off before it sticks to you too badly," Raoul tried to stifle a yawn as he felt Erik close in on himself. "I'll keep my eyes closed if you'd prefer, not that I would want to and you should know that by now, but also, I'm not sure how much longer I can will them to stay open anyway."

The end of Raoul's sentence was distorted as he spoke around the yawn that had finally fought its way out of Raoul's mouth and Erik chuckled and it made Raoul smile.

Erik's eyes seemed to be seeking out something in his own. Perhaps he thought Raoul was jesting? "I will not ask you to close your eyes, it... seems only fair you should see all of me, if you choose to, when you have shown so much of yourself to me."

He spoke softly as he pulled off the mask, placing it carefully on the only table in the room, before running his hands under the base of the wig and sliding it off. He half turned back towards Raoul, only showing the scarred half of his face. Raoul merely smiled and stretched out a hand, and when Erik still didn't move he made little grabbing motions with his fingers like a child, until a look of fondness passed over Erik's face and he walked over, head bowed, and blew out the candles before sliding under the covers.

Erik seemed not to know where to put himself. They'd spoken about how to make sure each other was alright after sex, and Raoul had cared for Erik plenty of times, but Erik did so prefer to have Raoul's body around him or under him. As if it grounded him in some way.

"Here," Raoul turned onto his side and pulled at Erik's arm. "Behind me, that's it."

Erik legs gutted against him awkwardly at first, and Raoul shuffled them both until he was happy and comfortable with Erik body pressed behind him and his arms were around him.

"Is this alright with you?"

Erik tucked his face into Raoul's shoulder and nodded. "You're... alright? I wasn't too rough with you?"

"No more than I had asked for," Raoul turned and placed a kiss against the top of Erik's head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For indulging me."

Erik huffed warm air against him. "I think you were hardly the only one who was indulged."

"I'm happy then," Raoul smiled. "I was worried you might not enjoy it."

"No, I... Well, I'm sure you could tell given how I... That is to say, if you ever wanted this indulging again I... I wouldn't be adverse to it."

"No?"

"No."

"Well then... I suppose I'll have to see what other fine ideas I can come up with. Perhaps we'd have enough to start a list," He teased himself, thinking back to Erik's earlier comment.

"You know that I don't really-"

"I know," Raoul dismissed the explanation. Of course he knew Erik didn't really think he was a halfwit (though he was certain Erik thought himself a great deal more intelligent than Raoul). "Go to sleep. Perhaps I'll have dreamed up some ideas by the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been trying to write all week. i ended up staring a mozart/salieri (mozart l'opera rock) fic and then once i was going to go back to it after finishing work, i ended up starting a different one and also not finishing that one. then i started writing about erik and my poto oc last night and ended up losing my momentum and having to give in to sleep. wanted to finish that today but instead got a comment on one of my house/chase fics (on my sfw pseud @emptymasks) and got re-inspired about that so thought i'd write the next chapter for the last fic in that series and instead starting writing a nsfw fic. and then i ended up pausing that while i had dinner and when i came back i started thinking about erik/raoul and started writing this instead of finishing the house/chase nsfw fic. and even then it was a fight to finish this and not start something else.
> 
> i do not know what is going on with my brain because i've never had that happen when trying to write before. and the whole time while writing today i've been wanting to pause because i feel like i need to watch something or listen to something. putting on some background noise helped a bit.
> 
> anyway, so uh... this is my first phantom fic. i only watched and listened to it for the first time last week. i'm not a christine/erik shipper, i think christine/raoul is cute, however i am all for christine/erik/raoul because love triangles are out and polyamourus ot3s are in. might maybe ship erik with my phantom oc. and then i don't know i started thinking about erik/raoul when i was meant to be doing something else.
> 
> i fully blame ramin and hadley and i do not think i would ship this at all if not for the chemistry that those two men have. this might be ooc, i don't know, if it is... sorry?
> 
> i've also never written the whole calling someone 'master' kink before because it's not my thing, so i don't know why i thought of it. especially when i am enjoying the idea of sub erik and dom raoul but who knows what happened here today.
> 
> also there are way less erik/raoul fics than i thought there would be? i knew christine/erik was obviously much more popular but i don't know i thought there must be some lgbt ships in this fandom but i guess they're rarer than i thought? (because i also love the idea of christine/meg but idk if that's a ship anyone else likes)
> 
> (also for insight on how much i kept distracting myself while writing this, i'm writing this authors note now while the fic is sitting in another tab waiting for me to click back on it and finish it so)
> 
> also if you want some good erik/raoul fics i would highly recommend foulassin's fics!
> 
> ...
> 
> oh god my first contribution to this fandom is pwp


End file.
